


The Dark Side of Tuefort City

by LaurCor98



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurCor98/pseuds/LaurCor98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2017, and a local Boston boy is new to a city in New Mexico. But what he doesn't know is that his life, and other lives, will change forever.</p><p>(WARNING: CONTAINS CANON X OC SHIPPING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading I will note this has an OC x Canon relationship. So you've been warned. 
> 
> This also is in different POV's each chapter!

It was down pouring, and I mean down pouring. The news said there was going to be showers that night, so I brought my umbrella with me. I only moved to the city three days earlier, so everything was still new to me. I took out my phone to check the time.   
  
10:26 PM.   
  
Shit, it's getting late. I walked faster and tried to ignore the rain. Finally after about ten minutes I see the big apartment complex. The sidewalk was pretty much deserted, I was the only one walking this late at night. I look down and proceed to text a couple of my Boston buddies, when suddenly I bump into a person, almost dropping my phone.    
  
"Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" I say. The person was short, head up to my chest, and had a dark red hoodie on. I couldn't see their face. I didn't know if it was male or female. Then, they look at me for a split second. It was definitely a girl, I could see it by her face. I only saw one of her eyes, the other was covered by her cinnamon brown hair. She had bright green eyes. She didn't say a word and looked back down, walking past me.   
  
"Hey," I say, "You can have my umbrella, I got spares at my apartment, which is right around the corna."   
  
She stops in her track and looks back at me for a brief moment.   
  
"No, thank you."    
  
And she continued walking. She looked tired and cold. I really wanted to run to her and give her my umbrella.   
  
_But she just kept walking._   
  
I sighed and walked a little more ways to my apartment complex, opening the door to feel the heated atmosphere escape through. I took the elevator and got to my floor, soaking wet. I opened my apartment door and headed for my bedroom to change to a tank top and shorts to sleep in.   
  
The door knocked when I was about done changing. I let out a little sigh and opened the door. It was Tavish, my next door neighbor and friend.   
  
"Oh, hey, Tavish," I said.   
  
"Ay, laddie," he replied.   
  
"Isn't it uh.. A little late?" I ask.   
  
"Aye, but," he said, "I just got home and wanted to say 'ello before I go to sleep."   
  
I could smell the alcohol escape from his mouth and into my nose. I wanted to gag.   
  
"You were out at that bar down the street weren't you?" I ask, unamused and disgusted.   
  
"Aye, just for a quick drink. You should really come there sometime. Tae people who own it are really nice. Saemus is from Ireland, in fact."   
  
"Ireland, eh?"    
  
"Aye! We get along great!"   
  
"I bet you do," I say, chuckling, "I'll think about it ok? It's getting late and yeah."   
  
"Oh yeah, yeah," he says, "Goodnight, lad."   
  
"Night."   
  
I closed the door and crashed on the couch. I thought about what happened earlier. With that girl. Is she ok? Will she come back here ever again? I didn't know, I wish I did. I thought her home was right down the street and didn't need an umbrella, so that put me at ease a little bit. I felt myself dozing off so I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I turned on my fan and covered myself up, checking my phone one more time before my eyes finally shut.    
  
I dreamt about her that night. Something about her caught my interest. I wished I saw her again. I wished and wished. The dream felt real, too real. I felt her, I knew I did. She was so much shorter than me, I practically looked down the whole dream. But I didn't care.    
  
It was one of the best dreams I ever had.    



	2. Flare

Walking in the rain was the worst, but I was used to it. I felt kinda bad for rejecting the umbrella offer from that boy, but I couldn't take it, my uncle (well he's not really my uncle, I've just known him all my life, so I considered him my uncle since I was little.) would pester me all night and try to track the person down. Yeah, it's that bad.   
  
It took me about another couple hours before I finally reached home. I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake anyone up. It's past midnight, everyone was probably asleep, I thought. I was drenched. I felt icky and slobbish. I started to head to my bedroom when I saw my uncle waiting for me. He was smoking a cigarette as always. He took a big puff before starting to talk in that French accent of his.   
  
"It's late," he said, "You could've called me."   
  
God dammit, I forgot he could've picked me up.   
  
"I forgot," I said, "I thought I'd make it home shortly."   
  
"Fair enough," he chuckled.   
  
I take out my gun from my pocket as I took off my hoodie and threw it on my shoulder, feeling the wetness soak more into my shirt. I shiver.    
  
This was my everyday life; go out, do my job, come back home and don't bring anyone back. My uncle was the same way, along with his partner, except I had stricter rules. We're all assassins. I know, assassinating is a terrible thing, but, we're different. We only hunt for criminals, criminals who people want us to kill. We get tons of letters and phone calls to kill a criminal 24/7; rapists, robbers, drug dealers, domestic abusers, child abusers, you name it. My uncle and his partner usually do it at night while I get rest. I sometimes do the night missions, but it's rare.    
  
Thanks to us, crime rate was going down and up at the same time. When there's less and less cases we have to do, people think the coast is clear and start wreaking havoc again. It's sorta like a repeating thing. But hey, it pays the bills. Every certain crime there is, we get a certain amount of money.    
  
My uncle is a spy, and his partner is a sniper; my uncle could use disguises, cloak himself, and even destroy equipment. He usually shoots them in the head to end it quick, or he backstabs them. Backstabbing was his speciality. His partner, Mundy, on the other hand, hid in places nobody would see him (like the roofs of buildings and shoot the target right in the head. Or if he's close, one stab with his giant machete would do the trick. Mundy is from the outback... or Australia, or so I believe.   
  
What really sucked about all of this is I couldn't bring anyone home. My uncle didn't want us to have anyone knowing where we'd live, or else someone could come here and kill us, or that's what he always said. I always told him nobody would say anything, but he never listened. He didn't understand that I was incredibly lonely. I wanted to run away at times just to find someone to interact with. I felt like fucking dying.   
  
"I'm going upstairs to change," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow, uncle Spy."    
  
"Good night," he replied.   
  
I walked upstairs to my bedroom and stripped naked. My clothes were soggy and disgusting at this point. It looked like I jumped in the public pool with all my clothes on. I tossed them into my laundry basket and lay in bed after putting PJ's on.    
  
I was really cold. I grabbed another blanket and covered myself with it. Still cold. Dammit. It got to a point where I started squirming all over the place to get warm somehow. I finally felt some warmth and laid still. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about that boy from earlier. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I should've taken the umbrella. I could've said to uncle Spy I found it somewhere. I hate when I think too quickly.   
  
Soon enough I went to sleep, still thinking of earlier that day. I felt my mouth start to form a smile before my mind went blank and I drifted off into dreamland.   
  



	3. Scout

  
The next morning I decided to go hang out with Tavish next door. I wasn't feeling the best and needed company. I knocked on the door and a little old lady opened it, looking at me.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked in a cute Scottish accident. I can't help but think all old ladies are precious- well, most of them anyway.  
  
"Hello, ma'am. Is Tavish home?" I asked.  
  
"Aye," she said, "would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure," I said as I entered their apartment.   
  
I wanted to puke. The place was drenched with the smell of alcohol. Not just one drink, but I felt like I was in a freakin' bar. I could smell beer and rum mixed with vodka and scotch with a little pinch of whiskey. It was horrible.   
  
I tried to ignore the stench as I walked around the apartment. Tavish's mother told me he was in his room and led me to it. I thanked her before opening the door to see Tavish playing video games and cursing at the television.   
  
"Hey, Tavish," I said.  
  
I could tell he was too focused into his game, because he didn't even look at me when I spoke.  
  
"BLOODY CHEATERS!" He yelled.   
  
I felt like he was ignoring me.  
  
"Tavish," I said again.   
  
Still no response. His eyes were too locked on the screen.  
  
I saw an extra controller on the floor and without him knowing, I connected it to the console. When he saw the screen split for the other player to join in, the look on his face was priceless. He looked around and saw me holding the controller and sitting next to him.  
  
"Mind if I join?" I ask.  
  
"Scout!" He said, "Of course you can, lad!"  
  
He scooted over for both of us to have room on his bed. He was playing the new Call of Duty game that just came out. I could tell he's played it all the damn time because his character was loaded with weapons and was close to being a master prestige. I noticed his volume was very low. This made me curious.  
  
"Uh, why is the volume so low?" I asked.  
  
"Well," he said, "Tae guy who lives below me is a former veteran, so I can't have this game on too loud or he's gonna start having PTSD attacks... His name is Jane."  
  
"Damn," I said, "Is he loud?"  
  
"Sometimes, yeah. He screams about how he fought for tis country and stuff."  
  
"So he's one of those American suck ups, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," he shrugged.  
  
"Does he have anyone living with him?" I asked.  
  
"His partner Dell, that's all."  
  
"Is she a former vet too?" I asked.  
  
"Nah," he said, "He's a technician for a company, always making new inventions for people to enjoy."  
  
He? Dell's a he? There's nothing wrong with that of course, it just surprised me a bit. I didn't ask about it, I didn't wanna seem like a jackass.  
  
"Oh really?" I ask, "What has he made?"  
  
Tavish smirked and pointed at the gaming console on the floor.  
  
"He made that? That's amazing!"  
  
"Aye, he also makes smartphones and robotic limbs for amputees. He does it all."  
  
We started talking about other people who live in this apartment complex, then stopped completely and focused on the game. A few minutes later we heard screaming coming from below us and we looked at each other.   
  
"Is that him?" I asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You weren't kidding." I chuckled. He chuckled back.  
  
A couple hours went by and all we did was play games. He showed me his prized sword he won in a contest back in high school he calls Eyelander, which I think is awesome. Soon enough Tavish and his mother went out to go shopping, so I had to leave. I looked out the window and saw it was already dark out. Jesus Christ I was there that long?!  
  
I went to my apartment and sat on the couch. I turned the television and started watching a movie when I heard screaming coming from outside. It sounded like a woman and a man arguing. I opened the window and looked down to see a man assaulting a woman. He was hitting her and pulling her hair. I didn't have time to think and ran downstairs as fast as I can, hoping to stop him.  
  
When I got outside, the man and woman were still going on about. I was about to run over there and start beating the crap out of the guy, when I saw someone walking towards us.  
  
It was Her. She was back.   
  
The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Her.  
  
"What do you want, lady? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Let her go," She said.  
  
"Or what? What're you gonna do? Call the cops?"  
  
"No," She said, "I came here to finish what you started."   
  
This made the man laugh and let go of his victim. She took out a gun and shot him right through the head, killing him instantly.  
  
It was Her plan all along, to distract that guy. Clever, clever girl...  
  
The man's body collapsed to the ground with a big thud as blood seeped from the bullet hole. He was so lifeless. Half of me thought he deserved it, the other half thought he didn't.  
  
I thought the woman would've screamed and ran away, but she didn't. Instead she thanked Her and handed Her a couple of dollars before walking away.   
  
I was shocked at what I was seeing. I couldn't believe She did that to the guy, but most importantly, the victim thanked and paid Her for it?! What was going on?!  
  
I started to back away before She looked at me. Her green eyes sparkled as She examined me, looking up and down.  
  
"Uh.." I muttered.  
  
"Tell anyone," She said, "and you're next."  
  
Wow. No "hello", or anything. Just a threat. Nice to see ya too..  
  
"I-I won't," I said.  
  
"Alright, good," She said.   
  
No words could escape my mouth. I stood there with my mouth wide open, trying to speak. Before I knew it, she turned around and walked away. She was going the same direction as yesterday. It felt like yesterday, but there was no rain.   
  
"Wait," I said, "What's your name?"  
  
She stopped a little ways, and sighed.  
  
"Flare," she said, "You?"  
  
"Judas," I said, "But my friends call me Scout."   
  
I saw her look down before looking up and looking back at me.  
  
"Scout..." She mouthed. She let out a smile before walking away again.   
  
I can't believe it. Flare. I finally knew her name. I wished I was able to see her again the next day. I started to walk back inside when I noticed the body was gone. It was just a blood stain into the concrete with no trail in sight. I started sweating, mouth trembling.  
  
 __She wasn't alone on this plan.  
  



	4. Flare

_It was him. The boy I met the night before. He was there when I did my job. Of course he had to see that. I just shot an abuser dead with a witness seeing the whole thing. Did he see when the lady gave me money and thanked me too? Shit. Too many things to think about at once._   
  
But I finally knew his name. That's all I wanted to know. Scout. Something about Judas wasn't suiting for him. I can see why people call him Scout instead. It fits him more.   
  
I took out my cellphone and called for my uncle to come pick me up or else I'll go home late again. After a couple minutes I saw his car and he pulled up to me. It was my uncle, but it was Mundy.    
  
"Get in," he said.   
  
I nodded and got into the passenger seat. It was awkwardly quiet. I turned on the radio to hear what songs were playing. Nothing that I liked. I skipped around stations and finally found the country radio. I jammed my body to the music and the beat. I could see Mundy smiling a little bit, and I could see him bob his head lightly to the beat as well.   
  
"Where's uncle Spy?" I asked.   
  
"He's disposing of the body of the bloke you just killed," He said.   
  
"Oh," I replied.   
  
It got dead quiet in the car again.    
  
"So, how was your day?" I asked.   
  
"It was alright," he said, "Slow, busy, bloody. Like usual."   
  
"Yeah, yeah,"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Any witnesses?"   
  
"Nope," I lied.   
  
"Good," he said, "Any witnesses have to be warned, remember that."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Good."   
  
Mundy and I were sorta close, but we barely talked to each other. I was kinda scared of him, to be honest. Something about him was intimidating. He was a nice guy, just odd.   
  
"How many did you kill today?" I asked.   
  
"About five," he said, "One murderer, two rapists, one drug dealer and one hit and runner. How many did you kill today?"    
  
"About three," I reply, "two robbers and the guy from earlier."   
  
"How much money did you make?" He asked.   
  
"About $150 today. You?"   
  
"Around $200," he chuckled. I can see him smirking. We always joke about who made more money in one day. "Beat ya again, mate."   
  
"Hey, no fair!" I pretend whined.    
  
We started laughing about and joked around for the rest of the car ride. Before I knew it, we pulled up to our house and exited the car. We lived in an isolated location so nobody lives around where we do. Well, there are houses, but ours was like... more hidden.   
  
The door creaked open and I took off my shoes before taking out my gun from my pocket and placing it on the coffee table. Mundy sat on the couch beside it and sipped on water. It was around midnight when uncle Spy finally got home.   
  
"Hey, uncle Spy," I said, "How was your day?"   
  
"Incredibly hard," he said.   
  
"How many did you get, love?" Mundy asked.   
  
"About ten."   
  
"Shit, that's more than we had today." I said.    
  
Uncle Spy gave me a dirty look. He hates it when I swear around him. I'm in my fucking twenties and he still treats me like a little girl from time to time.   
  
"How much money?" Mundy asked.   
  
"About $700."   
  
"Damn.." I said, "I only got $150."   
  
"I got $200," Mundy added.    
  
Uncle Spy let out a chuckle.   
  
"Beat you once more!" He laughed.   
  
That's like a joke to us. We always brag about who got more money that day for fun. It makes me smile for a bit, then I go back to blank.   
  
"It's getting late," uncle Spy said, "Flare, you should rest up. I have to go back out soon."   
  
"Again?" I ask.   
  
"I got a call on the way home," he said, "and I need to take care of it."   
  
"Oh." I reply.    
  
I said goodnight before I went upstairs and got comfortable. I look at my phone and see a missed call from my mother. It's a little too late to call her now, God I felt bad for it.   
  
I look out my window to see the beautiful moon in the sky, as the stars sparkled around it. I smile at the scenery, embracing it. I've always wondered what it's like to go to space, to touch a star, to experience the moon, but I knew it wasn't going to come true. I felt sad again.    
  
Here I was, a hitman killing criminals. Ever since I moved here I've been miserable. Sure, I've been happy a lot of times, but I go back to where I was every time. It's a vicious cycle.   
  
I sigh and put the blinds down before laying in bed, thinking about why I came here. I came here for a fresh start, but instead, I get a long tiring day, taking away lives of the guilty. I have to admit, some of them are fun to do, but others just feel dark.   
  
Soon enough I fell asleep. Scout was in a dream of mine last night, I can't remember what it was about. But I loved it.   
  
I wish I can see him one more time.


	5. Scout

Coffee, the one thing I crave in the morning. Nothing wakes me up more than a delicious mocha with extra whipped cream and caramel. Ma said since I loved coffee so much I should work at a coffee place like Starbucks or something.    
  
Thankfully, I found out there's one down the street from where my apartment is. I was going to go get a cup there and look around and see if I feel comfortable enough to get a job at the place.   
  
It was too early in the morning. I felt like a zombie walking to the place. My legs were wobbly and my neck was stiff. I walked so slow too, and that's saying a lot. I'm never slow, I'm always so fast, just not this early. It wasn't even eight yet.   
  
As I got closer I could smell the beautiful scent of coffee. I licked my lips as the place showed up in the corner of my eye. I walked inside and took a big whiff and exhale in bliss. It smelled amazing in there.   
  
There was a long line, so I sat down in one of the booths while I waited for the line to go down. I pulled out my phone and called my ma, telling her I'm at a coffee place and I might get a job there.    
  
"That's great!" She said, "my little boy is growing up!"   
  
"Aw, ma, you know that makes me smile."   
  
"Mother knows best!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"Well I have to go, honey. I'll speak to you later."   
  
"Alright, ma."   
  
"Goodbye sweetie."   
  
"Bye, ma."   
  
Boop.   
  
I put my phone face down and looked back at the line. It went down a little bit. I turned back around to here arguing happening. I turn again to see a nasty cashier yelling at someone. I took a closer look and noticed the height of the customer. And that voice... It sounded too familiar.    
  
Oh god. She's here buying a coffee here. I'm cursed. She's everywhere I go.   
  
"I told you," the cashier said, "we won't give you your coffee!"   
  
"But ma'am, I don't have fifty cents! All I came for is coffee! Please! I'll pay back later!"   
  
"No! Get out of our store!"   
  
Jesus Christ the woman was like a witch. I saw Flare getting out of the line, head down, but before I knew it, I was at the desk giving the lady fifty cents.    
  
"She ain't leaving without a coffee." I said.   
  
Flare looked up and saw me, and remembered me right away. The lady grumbled and went in the back to make Flare her coffee. She came out with a frappe with a lot of whipped cream and fudge. God she's just like me. She loves whipped cream.    
  
The lady handed Flare her coffee and served me next. I got my usual mocha and sat at the booth again. I sipped on my drink and played on my phone when I saw someone sit down across from me. I look up and see Flare looking at me.   
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling. Her smile was amazing to look at.   
  
"You're welcome." I said.   
  
"Ironic we see each other here, huh?" She chuckled.   
  
"Yeah it is." I chuckle back.   
  
"You like whipped cream too?" She asked.   
  
"I freaking love it." I reply.   
  
I don't remember how long we sat there for, but all I remember was I finished my coffee before she did. We laughed and just talked about ourselves and the life we have. When I ask if she was employed, she give me a serious look in my face.    
  
"No," she said, "why?"    
  
I can tell she was lying. I didn't want to ask about the murder last night, I didn't want her to leave.   
  
"Just wondering is all," I said.   
  
"Alright." She sighed. I could see she was nervous. She probably thought I was going to ask about the incident. But I never did.   
  
We exited the coffee shop and walked down the street together to my apartment complex. I offered a couple times if I could walk her home, but she refused every time. I felt annoying after the third or fourth time, so I stopped completely.    
  
We reached to my apartment complex and we just talked in front of the building. A question just spilled outta my mouth that I wish didn't.   
  
"What're you doing tonight?"    
  
**_SHIT!_ **   
  
She looked at with a dark stare then looked back down.   
  
"Stuff," she said.   
  
"Like what?" I asked.    
**  
_What the fuck was I doing?!_ **   
  
"Things," she said, "nothing important."   
  
I don't know what possessed me to say this dumb crap.   
  
"Maybe we can hang out sometime?"   
  
_**You're blowing it Scout, BLOWING IT!** _   
  
"I'll think about it, ok?" She said.   
  
"Alright." I replied, "Maybe we can meet up somewhere tonight?"   
_   
**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!** _ **  
**   
"Maybe, maybe not," she chuckled.   
  
"ok." I said.   
  
I may not have gotten her plan to hang out, but I did manage to get her phone number after a bit of convincing.   
  
"Maybe we can text from time to time?" I asked.   
  
"Sure thing," she smirked. She told me her number and I saved it to my contacts, and I told her my number and she put it to her contacts.   
**  
_Score!_ **   
  
She hugged me goodbye and started walking away. I could smell her on my jacket. I sniffed it over and over again. It smelled so good. I could sniff for hours.   
  
I watched her walk away and take out her cellphone. Soon enough, a car zoomed right past me and picked her up. I couldn't see who was driving. Odd. The car took a left turn and going downtown. I wondered where they were going...   
  
I let out a big sigh before I walked inside. It was still sunny out, so it was probably the afternoon. I looked at my phone. It was half past two, so it's not too late yet.   
  
I got to my apartment and took out my computer, checking Facebook.    
  
I exited Facebook since there was nothing important and opened up Skype. A couple of missed calls were loaded up from a few buddies back in Boston. No biggie. I closed my laptop and started to play games on my phone.   
  
I wondered if I should text Flare. I really wanted to. After a couple minutes I opened up messages and sent her a little hello. I waited all day and night for her to message back.   
  
**She never did.**   



	6. Flare

  
My phone buzzed in the car. I tried to hide the noise as much as I can. Uncle Spy looked at me in suspicion.   
  
"What was that?" He asked.   
  
I knew I couldn't lie to him.   
  
"My phone buzzed is all."   
  
"Who texted you? Was it your mother?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah it was."   
  
"Text her back saying I said hello."   
  
"I will."   
  
God dammit.   
  
I opened my phone and saw it was from Scout.   
  
**Hello :)**   
  
I sighed nervously. I closed my phone and anxiously waited for the car to stop. We pulled up to a house that was worn down and tattered.   
  
"Flare, this is a big one," he said, "I'll be out in a few minutes. Stay in the car."   
  
"And why didn't you tell me about this beforehand?" I asked.   
  
"Sorry about that."   
  
"Sure you are."   
  
He groaned and exited the car and into the house. I sat in my seat, head down, and I didn't know why, but I started crying. I cried and cried. Is this really my life? Is this how I'm going to live until I die? This is awful.    
  
I slouched back into my seat, just letting the waterworks come and come at this point. I was already miserable as it is, so this felt normal. I just wanted to jump off a cliff or a really high building. I could've just taken the gun from the backseat and shot myself dead then and there.    
  
But I didn't. I couldn't. I have a family I would've left behind to grieve. I also had a very first friend in years. I could tell he was different, not the bad kind, but good different. I don't know how he even convinced me to get his number. That's a first.    
  
I pulled myself together as uncle Spy walked back to the car. He opened the door and saw me covering my face with my hoodie.   
  
"Did something happen?" He asked.   
  
"No," I lied, "I'm fine."   
  
I could tell he was frowning.   
  
"Alright..."   
  
We got to our house and uncle Spy dropped me off. He said I needed to relax for a while before I went back to work. I walked inside and realized nobody was home. Good, I could relax with silence. I walked to the kitchen and opened the basement door, walking downstairs to the basement.    
  
The basement was originally going to be my room, but it ended up being a guest room instead. It had a bed and a television along with a sofa with all my consoles and games. I usually came down here to sleep sometimes, but mostly played video games.    
  
I turned on the television and flipped from channel to channel, trying to search for a show or movie. I finally got to a movie I enjoyed, but it was a commercial break. I sighed and just watched. Of course, an antidepressant commercial was on. Just what I fucking needed. An advertisement that reminded me of my mental issues.    
  
I suddenly fell asleep on the couch and woke up around midnight with a blanket covering me. Someone must've found me down here and let me rest, probably Mundy. I took off my hoodie, my bra and my jeans before I ended up sleeping again with only my shirt and undies on. I was so damn cozy, I slept like a baby.    
  
Until, I had a dream. A nightmare. There was fire everywhere, buildings exploding, everyone running for their lives. I could hear gunshots and people falling from being struck. I couldn't see uncle Spy or Mundy anywhere. I collapsed to the ground and was blacking out. I felt someone pick me up and take me to safety. I could see a quick glance at the person who was saving me. I couldn't believe it.   
  
**Scout.**   



	7. Scout

Well, I woke up unhappy. I didn't get any texts back. I got screwed over. I knew it was too good to be true. She never liked me. God dammit. They always said I was terrible with girls, but, she was different, I knew she was.  
  
It was around ten when I finally went outside and walked to the coffee place to get a cup before I do errands. As I was walking, I noticed there was barley anyone at the coffee shop. I went inside and saw a lot of things were missing.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked.  
  
"We've been robbed," a clerk said.  
  
Who the hell would rob a coffee shop? Is it that much trouble to get a simple cup of joe?  
  
"I saw them this morning before they escaped. Sadly, they were masked so I couldn't get a good visual to tell the police." Someone else added in, "They also took all of our money..."  
  
"Don't worry," another worker said, "I called someone to take care of it. They're really good at stopping criminals."  
  
Who and what was he talking about? Did we have a superhero in this city, or what?  
  
Great, no coffee that morning. Fan-freaking-tastic. I walked out grumpy and headed back home. I saw two guys walk into an alleyway between two buildings. This made me curious. I decided to follow them without being caught, to saw them counting a crap ton of money while drinking coffee. Those were the guys who robbed the coffee shop. Before I could barge in, BANG!   
  
A gunshot could be heard. One of the guys were shot dead, but nobody was in sight. The other guy dropped his stuff and tried to run, but as soon as he jumped the fence, I heard another gunshot from the other side.   
  
Jesus Christ, I felt like I was next. I started to walk past, trembling from the sight, when I felt something poke me. I turned around.  
  
Flare was standing there, with the bag of money.  
  
"Hey," she said, "fancy seeing you here."  
  
I didn't say anything.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
I still didn't say anything. I was angry still because she didn't text me back. I felt like a dick about it soon enough.  
  
"Nothing," I said, "what's with the money?"  
  
"I stopped two guys who just robbed the coffee place earlier this morning, and boy did they pick up a fight." She chuckled nervously.   
  
Bullshit, I saw them get killed in front of me.  
  
"Want me to walk you there?" I asked.  
  
She nodded before we started heading back. We entered the place and handed them the money, saying we stopped the guys and got the money back. We ended up getting unlimited free coffee whenever we come around. Hell. Freaking. Yes.  
  
We exited the place with our yummy beverages and big smiles on our faces. We strolled down the street in silence, just sipping our drinks.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I never texted you back."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just got so busy and I ended up falling asleep." She said.  
  
I could believe that. Everyone gets busy.  
  
"What were you busy with?" I asked.  
  
"Stuff," she replied very quickly.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" I asked.  
  
"Stuff," she replied fast again.  
  
"Lemme guess," I said, "Killing people?"  
  
She stopped in the middle of walking and stood still. SHIT! WHY DID I SAY ANYTHING?!  
  
"I..." She muttered, "I.. I don't do it for fun..."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"It's my job..." She slipped out of her mouth.  
  
What kind of job is that?! I thought  
  
"Ok?" I said, "why do you do it, then? Can't you just quit?"  
  
"It pays the bills," she said.  
  
"How much money do you make exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Depends on what kind of mission it is..."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
It went quiet. She was still standing in the same spot.  
  
"I understand if you don't wanna see me anymore-" I started.  
  
"No!" She yelled, "No! No! I'd love to see you more often!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're the first person I ever told about what I do.. That means something big, right? Besides, I love seeing you. You're like the first friend I've had in years..."  
  
First friend? Oh god, she must've been really lonely.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I can be there for ya." I snicker. I could see her crack a smile as well.  
  
"So you've never told anyone about this?" I asked.  
  
"No," she said, "My uncle won't allow it."  
  
"Some uncle," I muttered.  
  
"He's alright, I guess."  
  
"Does he not let you not have any friends, either?"  
  
"Sadly..."  
  
"Why not? What's wrong with friends?"  
  
"He doesn't want me having friends because he thinks they'll find out about what we do and get us arrested..."  
  
"Damn," I said, "Look, I won't tell anyone. I don't do that crap."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, it's just.. hard to have anyone to talk to besides family. It gets stressful I can't check my phone and text anyone besides my mother and relatives. It's lonely as hell."  
  
For the first time in forever I actually felt sympathy for somebody. I also felt kinda angry. Who does her uncle think she is? He's treating her like a damn child. Hell, treating her like she isn't allowed to live.  
  
"Not trying to be mean, but uh, your uncle is an overprotective asshole. He should just let ya have friends, man, or at least one. They don't even have to be a good friend, just someone you can talk to." I said.  
  
She looked up at me, with her beautiful green eyes. They were watery. She smiled at me like she meant it.   
  
"You're the only one I'd like to have as a friend, honestly."  
  
I felt my cheeks warm up. That's the sweetest thing I've heard someone say in years. Nobody would've liked me to be their only friend. But knowing someone who would, and even wouldn't like anyone else but me, makes me happy. I could cry.  
  
"Really?" I asked, "You sure? There's a lot of people better than me, ya know."  
  
"Doubt it," she said happily.  
  
"Wow.. That's uh, sweet of you, Flare."  
  
"I'm saying the truth."  
  
"Don't you have any friends back where you come from?" I asked.  
  
"I wouldn't classify them as friends..."  
  
"Oh jeez.. two faced?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"High school?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"High school friends... Yuck." I said.  
  
She let out a laugh before her phone rang.   
  
"Hello? Hey! Uh, I'm by the coffee place on Rake Ave. why? .... Uh huh... Oh... Ok.... I... I love you too... Bye."   
  
Click.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked.  
  
"Uncle Spy," She sighed, "he's coming to pick me up."  
  
"Should I run for it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
We hugged goodbye as I ran back home. I turned around and saw Flare get into a car. A guy with a mask was driving. Jesus, who wears masks anymore? He had a cigarette in his mouth and he was dressed up in a red. He didn't look happy. I think he saw me looking, so I turned back around and ran faster to my apartment complex.   
  
I went up to my room and just crashed on the couch, panting. I haven't ran that fast in ages. I took out my phone and thought of whether I should text Flare or not. I didn't, knowing she wasn't alone in the car so she probably couldn't respond.   
  
I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Tavish. He asked me if he could come over and hang out with me. I said yes and we ended up telling jokes on the couch and watching movies. I could tell he was drinking, his breath made me wanna throw up. He convinced me to go to Saemus' bar the next Saturday, I have no idea how.   
  
Tavish left a couple hours later, and I was incredibly tired. It was only five in the evening, so I didn't want to sleep yet. I went to the kitchen and heated up leftover Chinese food to chow down on. I sat on the couch eating my meal when I turned on the TV. The news was boring, no good movies were on, and no good shows were aired. I felt my phone buzz and I took it out of my pocket. Flare sent me a little hello.   
  
I smiled wide and texted back.  
****  
S: Hey!  
  
F: Sorry! Was in the car with my uncle for a while, we had to stop a guy who tried to commit murder. How're you?  
  
S: I'm alright. Tired. You?  
  
F: Same tbh haha.  
  
S: Hahaha.  
  
F: What're you doing right now?  
  
S: Eating and watching tv. Nothing good on.  
  
F: Ohh, I'm just playing video games in the basement lol.  
  
S: You don't live in an apartment?  
  
F: No, just a small house.  
  
S: Lucky. Can we switch?  
  
F: I wish haha.  
  
S: Haha!  
  
F: So, where are you from?  
  
S: Oh uh Boston. You?  
  
F: Tennessee, but we moved to Springfield when I was like 3  
  
S: Springfield, Massachusetts?  
  
F:Yup!  
  
S: Wow we came from the same state! Crazy!  
  
F: Yeah!  
  
S: Hey, maybe we can hang out tomorrow?  
  
F: Uh sure! I just gotta see if I have any plans tomorrow. Sometimes it's super super busy. But other times I don't have to do jack shit. But idk if we're gonna get caught, so we need to be careful.  
  
S: ah don't worry, we can crash at my place if you want.  
  
F: if that's ok with you.  
  
S: Flare, it's completely alright! :)  
  
F: okay! Then it's settled!  
  
S: maybe we can go somewhere too?  
  
F: well, there is the park downtown, and also we can see a movie maybe?  
  
S: sounds perfect!  
  
F: Yes! Hey, I have to go for a while. Talk later?  
  
S: absolutely!  
  
F: ok. Ttyl.  
  
S: cya.  
  
I locked my phone and placed it on the coffee table, just looking at the TV again and finishing my leftovers. I cleaned up after myself before going to my bedroom to play computer games. It was now dark when I turned off my computer and got into comfortable clothing. I lay in bed and checking my phone one more time to see if Flare texted me back. Of course she never did, probably her uncle was keeping her busy.  
  
I turned off the lights and went to sleep, only to be dragged into a hellish nightmare. The city was burning, there were people running and collapsing from gunshots, bombs were setting off, and I was in the middle of it all. I heard a familiar voice cry for help. I follow it, to see Flare running around looking for someone. I grab her and bring her to safety. Before we reached anywhere else, I woke up screaming.   
_  
What the hell was that?_


	8. Flare

I didn't want to get up the next morning. I would've rather been dead than get my ass out of bed. I soon remembered I planned a hangout with Scout, so I got up right away. He was my very first real friend, so this was a big accomplishment for me. I finally got to hang out with someone besides my uncle and Mundy (well I hung out with them because I was either forced to since our job, or I never left the house).   
  
I changed quickly and texted Scout saying I was coming over in a little while. He texted back saying okay with a smiley face. I prepared breakfast and ate really fast. I grabbed a couple hundred bucks before putting on my hoodie. I wanted to get out before I could say anything to my uncle or Mundy and tell them why I was going out. I usually go on walks or bike rides (I never really used my bike) to get my mind off of things, but now I'm actually chilling with someone without being lonely for once.   
  
It was around ten o'clock when I took off. I grabbed my old bike from the garage and pedaled away. I remembered where his apartment was, so I would be there in a jiffy.    
  
I pedaled and pedaled as I started to sweat. I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist before continuing to pedal. I got to the apartment complex about an hour after I left my house. I texted Scout I was here, and he came out fast.   
  
"Hey!" He said, "Glad you can make it!"   
  
"Yeah," I said, "I didn't want to hear my uncle pester me, so I left as early as possible."   
  
"I understand that completely." He said.   
  
"Yeah," I said.   
  
"Wanna come in?" He asked, "you can bring in the bike, nobody would mind."   
  
"You sure?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah!" He said.   
  
I nodded as we walked inside. The lobby was amazing to look at. It felt like a hotel. We took the elevator to the fifth floor, and his room was right across. He opened the door and I could see his apartment. It was an alright size, plenty of space. His room was upstairs and everything else was downstairs.    
  
"Looks nice." I said.   
  
"Thank you." He said.   
  
"No problem."   
  
We both sat on the couch as he turned on his TV. "Cops" was on, so we decided to watch that. Seeing those criminals get what they deserved made my heart race. I was practically yelling at the TV in excitement, which made Scout look at me with a weird face and start quietly laughing. In the corner of my eye I could see him staring and smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I was too glued to the TV. I let it ring and ring as Scout and I enjoyed the show.    
  
We played games, told funny stories, took a little walk around the apartment building, and sang in the hallways together. We both loved to sing, surprisingly. Scout actually had a good voice. I could listen to it for hours. I wondered if he sang in the shower as well.   
  
We came back to his apartment and crashed on the couch again. Scout turned on the TV, and a comedy movie was playing. We laughed way harder than we should've. Slapstick humor never seems to disappoint us, no matter how stupid it is. It got to the point where Scout and I were snorting, crying and coughing.    
  
"I don't even know why that's funny." Scout wheezed. I shook my head as I wiped my tears from laughing so hard.    
  
"Me neither." I replied.    
  
The movie changed to a romantic comedy so suddenly. I groaned. I hated romance movies. Scout payed attention to the two main characters holding hands and dancing under the moon. I looked as well. I wished I could've done that with somebody.   
  
Before I knew it, Scout did the cliche yawn you hear in movies, and he put his arm around my shoulder. My cheeks warmed up, now a rose petal pinkish color. I gulped nervously. I tried to ignore his action, but I felt him scoot closer to me. Fuck, is this really happening? I didn't know what to do. Before anything else I got up from the couch.   
  
"S-so, do you have anything to eat?" I asked.    
  
Scout looked upset. I shouldn't have moved. He nodded and got leftovers from the fridge along with preheated pizza rolls. I wanted to gag.   
  
"Maybe we can go out somewhere to eat?" I asked.   
  
"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.   
  
"Well, there's pizza place near here..."   
  
"Pizza sounds great! I can just order it so we don't have to leave." He said.   
  
"Sure."   
  
I gave him the number for the place and I sat back down on the couch as Scout dialed.   
  
"What kind of pizza?" He asked.   
  
"Cheese is fine." I said.   
  
Scout nodded and ordered the pizza. I channel surfed as Scout went to the fridge to get us drinks. He came back with two bottles of water for us. I nodded thank you as he sat next to me, keeping his distance. He probably regretted what he did earlier.    
  
It got quiet. The TV was the only thing making a sound. I looked around and saw all the scenery of the apartment, trying not to make it awkward. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Scout opened it and it was the delivery guy. He payed him, got the pizza and closed the door. I licked my lips at the delicious scent. Scout opened the box, taking a slice and getting back on the couch. I stood up and grabbed a slice myself before getting back on the couch. The pizza was so damn delicious.    
  
After we ate more slices of pizza, it got quiet again. Scout put the leftovers in the fridge as I checked my phone.    
  
Eleven missed calls and one text message from uncle Spy. I started to shake.    
**  
"Home. Now."  
**   
"Shit... I gotta go, Scout."    
  
Scout looked at me, upset.   
  
"Your uncle?"   
  
"My uncle..."    
  
"I swear to god Flare, you gotta stand up to him, let him know you're not his property."   
  
"It's not that easy, dude... He's really scary."   
  
"Flare, he hides his face with a red mask, how can he be scary?"   
  
"Well... You haven't seen him without it..."   
  
"Flare," Scout said, "I really, really care about you. I can't see you being isolated and controlled like this anymore. I really can't..."   
  
I sighed and nodded.   
  
"I'll try tonight... I'll text you how it goes..."   
  
"Alright... Be careful ok?"   
  
"I will, thank you."   
  
Before I left, Scout hugged me goodbye and opened the door for me. I went outside and started to pedal away.   
  
After I reached home, I opened the door and someone was waiting in the kitchen for me. Uncle Spy had his arms crossed, cig in his mouth, looking very mad.   
  
"Where... Were you?" He growled.   
  
"I'm sorry... I couldn't hear my phone."   
  
"That didn't answer my damn question. Where were you?"   
  
"I was out having pizza."   
  
"For five hours?!"   
  
"Then I went and had a bike ride..."    
  
"You missed three fucking jobs today!" He yelled.   
  
My body froze. His yelling had always scared me. I felt tears forming in my eyes.   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry.." I stuttered.   
  
"Mundy had to do it for you! God, Flare! Don't go out again without my permission!"   
  
"You can't treat me like a child anymore!" I called out.   
  
Spy looked so angry.   
  
"I don't know where this attitude came from, but I don't like it. Go to your room."   
  
Scout was right, this needed to stop. Soon, I was screaming at him, making him back up.   
  
**"FUCK YOU! I HATE LIVING HERE! I FEEL LIKE A PRISONER ALL THE TIME! I HATE THIS JOB, I HATE MY LIFE... I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WANT TO DIE!"**   
  
I ran up the stairs weeping and slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it. I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into the pillow to the point where I couldn't breathe. Everything started fading in and out. I felt like I was going to pass out. My pillow was soon drenched in tears, it looked like it was dropped in a puddle. My body was shaking as I continued to cry.    
  
I soon passed out from my episode. I was blacked out for hours. I finally woke up when it was almost ten at night. I heard my door unlock and creak open, but I didn't move. I didn't want to see who was coming to talk to me. I felt someone sit on the bed. I looked up and I saw Mundy.   
  
"Oi," he said, "You alright?"   
  
I gave him a dirty look and looked away.   
  
"No," I said, "I wanna leave this place."   
  
I heard him sigh.   
  
"I understand you want to leave..."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes, Flare. I've noticed you've been more distant with us lately."   
  
"Because I don't wanna be treated like a child by uncle Spy anymore."   
  
"You know he's just trying to protect-"   
  
I sat up quickly.   
  
"By treating me this way?! Mundy, I want to live! But he's keeping me from doing that! Don't you understand?! I'm unhappy!"   
  
His face dropped. He looked at me in sadness.   
  
"Listen, Flare, I really am sorry... I feel horrible about all this. I didn't realize how sad you were 'till now..." Mundy looked down.    
  
"Thank you, Mundy," I said.   
  
"You're welcome. If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here."   
  
It got quiet.    
  
"Did you meet somebody?" Mundy asked.   
  
My stomach dropped and my heart started beating fast.   
  
"Maybe." I said.   
  
I thought Mundy would go tell my uncle, but no, he stood there and his face formed a smirk.   
  
"Finally," he chuckled.   
  
"You're not mad?" I asked.   
  
"Nah!" He said, "I think it's great you found a friend! I wish I can say the same about Spook, but you know..."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"You can bring them here if you want."   
  
"Are you crazy?" I asked.   
  
"No. Well, maybe a little."   
  
"I'll try," I said.    
  
"Bring the bloke to the basement, so Spook won't be always checking on ya in your room."   
  
"Like I said, I'll try..."   
  
I hugged Mundy tight, and he hugged back. I felt happy and relieved. He walked out of the room and I fell back to sleep.   
  



End file.
